Dans la chambre
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: Après la finale du Grand Prix à Barcelone, les deux amoureux ne se rendent pas au banquet. Tout le monde se doute de ce qui se passe dans la chambre... Voici la version complète de la finale de "Yuri on Ice - Roman", qui peut se lire comme un texte seul aussi!


Yûri on Ice – Roman

 **Extra – Dans la chambre**

* * *

 _Ce texte est l'extra de l'épisode 12-1 de la fanfic « Yûri on Ice – Roman ». Il se situe après la victoire de Yûri, au dernier épisode.  
Il peut aussi être lu seul._

 _Mon autre fanfic « Yûri in Love » ne fonctionne plus du tout dans cette chronologie… Mais je la laisse quand même.  
Les deux lemons « Seuls à la patinoire » et « Dans la chambre » (celui-ci) sont plus réalistes chronologiquement. Enfin…  
_

 _9 mars: Mise à jour de la fanfic, avec plus de détails sur ce qui se passe..._

* * *

Ce soir-là, ni le médaillé d'argent Yûri Katsuki, ni son coach Viktor Nikiforov ne se présentèrent au banquet. Personne n'osa les déranger, devinant ce qui se passait dans la chambre de cet hôtel de Barcelone. Pour être honnête, Chris, lui, y songea sérieusement. Une demi-seconde, il se dit que ce serait très drôle d'aller frapper à la porte du 1208. Mais finalement, il réalisa que Viktor, et sans aucun doute Yûri aussi, ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il sourit et abandonna son idée. Il aurait bien d'autres occasions de les taquiner plus tard.

Mais au contraire de ce que croyait l'assemblée réunit au banquet, les choses étaient relativement calmes dans la chambre 1208. Bien sûr, Yûri et Viktor s'étaient embrassés tout de suite en entrant, ne résistant pas à l'incroyable désir qui les envahissait toujours quand ils patinaient ensemble. Viktor avait ensuite déshabillé Yûri, lui retirant son ensemble bleu. Yûri avait fait de même. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient été complètement nus, ils s'étaient regardés en souriant. Ils avaient maintenant plus d'expérience. Ils savaient comment faire durer le plaisir. Et cette fois, ils avaient l'intention de faire l'amour, de SE faire l'amour, longtemps.

\- On mange un peu, avant?, avait proposé Viktor.

\- Tout à fait, on va commander quelque chose au restaurant.

Viktor une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Yûri l'aida un peu en mettant son pyjama noir. Il suivit son exemple et enfila un pantalon souple, puis un chandail blanc. Bon, ce n'était pas suffisant pour cacher son érection, mais celle de Yûri aussi était apparente.

En attendant les repas, ils s'embrassèrent, restant debout, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre. La jambe de Yûri monta souvent le long de celle de Viktor. Mille fois, il se dit qu'il n'attendrait pas, qu'il n'avait pas faim de nourriture finalement… Mais en voyant l'amusement dans les yeux de Yûri, il devina que c'était exactement ce que cherchait son partenaire. Il le mettait au défi. Et à ce jeu-là, qu'il allait finir par gagner – Viktor n'en doutait pas – il allait quand même le faire patienter un peu.

On cogna à la porte. Yûri courut se réfugier dans la salle de bains, réalisant tout à coup que répondre avec une telle déformation dans ses pantalons était trop révélateur. Viktor avait le même problème, mais il noua la robe de chambre blanche autour de ses hanches et il ouvrit la porte en souriant au commis qui déposa les plateaux sur le petit bureau. Quand il fut parti, Yûri sortit de la salle de bain, les joues rouges. Il adorait ça quand son amoureux était gêné ainsi.

\- Allez, assis-toi. On n'a pas que ça à faire, quand même!

Le sourire de Yûri, appétissant, revint et il prit place devant Viktor, soulevant le couvercle de son plat pour entamer son poulet.

\- Les gens au banquet ont dû comprendre, maintenant, qu'on ne viendra pas, remarqua Yûri.

\- Oh… Et ils doivent tous savoir ce qu'on a l'intention de faire…

\- Ce qui extrêmement gênant, quand j'y pense.

\- N'est-ce pas?, approuva Viktor, son verre à la main, le regard malicieux.

Yûri prit une gorgée de bière et il remarqua, les yeux sur son verre :

\- En tout cas, je me souviendrai de cette soirée-là.

\- Tout le contraire de l'année passée. Mais ce qui est pareil, c'est qu'on finit tous les deux dans la même chambre.

\- Que…QUOI?

Le Japonais venait de réaliser qu'il ne savait vraiment pas tout ce qui était arrivé l'année dernière. Viktor sourit, ne voulant pas prolonger le malentendu trop longtemps :

\- J'ai bon espoir toutefois que ce sera plus plaisant. Te nettoyer pour enlever les traces de vomi ne fait partie de mes souvenirs les plus agréables, Yûri.

C'est le soulagement qui se peignit d'abord, suivie de près par la contrariété.

\- Oh! Oh non… J'ai été malade.

\- Presque tout de suite en entrant. Tu étais complètement K.O. Je t'ai essuyé le visage, puis je t'ai déshabillé et je t'ai enfilé ce sacré pyjama noir…

\- Ah oui? Sans en profiter davantage?, le taquina Yûri.

Mais la voix de Viktor était très sérieuse quand il répondit :

\- Non. Je n'oserais jamais profiter d'une personne ivre. Et tu n'avais démontré aucune attirance pour moi avant ce soir-là, alors présumer que tes avances étaient réelles, ç'aurait été une agression beaucoup plus que ta volonté, Yûri.

Le visage de Yûri s'attendrit :

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Viktor.

\- Mais non, c'est normal, tout le monde devrait savoir ça!, dit-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Puis Viktor poursuivit :

\- Et j'ai eu raison! Le lendemain, quand je t'ai salué et que je t'ai proposé une photo-souvenir, tu t'es détourné sans même me répondre. J'avoue que ça m'a brisé le cœur!

Découragé, Yûri mit la tête sur la table.

\- Ça, je m'en souviens. J'avais tellement honte de ma performance… Je n'étais pas capable de parler à mon idole… Alors que, si je comprends bien, la veille, tu avais pris soin de moi… C'est effroyable...

\- Oui… Et tu t'étais frotté contre moi de façon très explicite au banquet, m'invitant à devenir ton coach…

\- Hein?

\- Mmm… Ça doit être dans les vidéos de Chris, je n'ai pas cela sur mon portable… Mais l'idée de devenir ton coach vient de toi, Yûri.

\- C'est pas vrai!

 _-_ Et mon désir pour toi a commencé là aussi… J'avais envie de faire bien d'autres danses avec toi…

Les yeux de Viktor avaient changé. Yûri posa son verre et se leva, prenant la main de Viktor, l'invitant à se lever. Il l'enlaça, l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, plaçant l'autre derrière le dos de Viktor. Ils dansèrent ensemble face à l'autre, front contre front, les yeux brillants. Ce qu'il aimait avec Yûri, c'étaient ces moments imprévus, cette douceur qui se mélangeait à la passion et l'ardeur. À chaque fois, il se sentait fondre devant tant de tendresse, avant que le désir les consume tous les deux, comme si la braise allumait le feu.

Doucement, il s'approcha de la bouche de Yûri. En continuant de danser, il l'embrassa. Mais cette fois, ils ne purent en rester là. Abandonnant le repas sur le bureau, Viktor amena Yûri sur le lit. Il retira d'abord le t-shirt noir. Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Yûri, juste au-dessus de son oreille droite, prenant une grande respiration pour s'enivrer de son odeur. Il adorait son parfum… Sa main caressa la nuque du patineur et Yûri laissa échapper un soupir quand le souffle de Viktor caressa son cou. L'homme blond sourit et il se mit à descendre doucement, de l'oreille jusqu'à l'épaule de Yûri, sa langue traçant un parcours sur la peau du jeune homme. Ses dents mordillaient à l'occasion. Les soupirs se transformèrent en gémissements, tandis que Yûri glissait les doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Viktor qui continuait à tracer un chemin de baisers sur sa peau, sur son torse, sur son ventre. Quand il arriva au pantalon, il s'arrêta. Yûri ouvrit les yeux, à demi-suppliant, à demi-souriant. Viktor aimait faire durer le plaisir, il le savait. Et il adorait quand Viktor le regardait ainsi, avec des yeux remplis de désir, teintés de taquinerie et de tendresse en même temps.

Yûri se souleva et s'assit sur le lit, amenant Viktor à le rejoindre pour l'embrasser. Puis c'est lui qui bascula Viktor sur le dos, prenant soin de caresser, d'embrasser, de stimuler chaque partie qui se dévoilait devant lui, entrecoupant de baisers passionnés la course de ses lèvres sur la peau blanche de Viktor. Yûri ne s'arrêta pas au pantalon, le jetant sur le sol, ses mains agrippant les hanches, sa bouche chaude et humide se posant sur le sexe de Viktor.

Viktor laissa un râle lui échapper. La vision de Yûri ainsi penché sur lui était entrecoupée par les sensations qui le parcouraient et qui lui faisaient fermer les yeux. Le souvenir de ce qui était arrivé la semaine dernière passa dans sa mémoire. Tout occupé avec la bouche de Yûri sur son sexe, il n'avait pas remarqué que son partenaire s'était enduit le doigt de lubrifiant. Et que lorsqu'il avait glissé la main sur ses fesses, ce n'était pas seulement pour le caresser.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yûri utilisait ses doigts ainsi sur lui. Il l'avait fait aussi, et longuement, le fameux soir de son anniversaire, celui où il avait pris Viktor. C'était alors un préliminaire, une façon de s'assurer que ce ne serait pas douloureux pour son partenaire.

Viktor le faisait très souvent pour Yûri, même si c'était moins nécessaire maintenant. Avec le temps, l'homme blond avait trouvé exactement où appuyer pour déclencher les frissons et les gémissements de Yûri. Et c'est sans aucun doute cette expérience qui expliquait que Yûri ait touché si juste quand il avait inséré son doigt. C'était inattendu. Viktor avait ouvert les yeux et laissé échapper un cri, puis un autre et encore un autre. Alors qu'il prévenait généralement Yûri avant de jouir, cette fois, il n'avait pas eu le temps, passant sans avertissement la frontière entre le contrôle et l'orgasme. Et quelle jouissance! Ce fut plus long qu'à l'habitude, plus profond aussi. Yûri ne lui laissa aucune chance, gardant la bouche sur lui, menant la danse jusqu'au bout. C'est seulement quand Viktor avait repris son souffle et qu'il avait ouvert les yeux qu'il avait vu… Oh… La quantité… Yûri en avait sur lui, Viktor était collant aussi… En tendant le bras vers les mouchoirs, il avait croisé les yeux infiniment satisfaits de Yûri. Viktor avait été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, encore sous le choc de la force de l'orgasme. Mais il avait souri, heureux de l'audace de Yûri.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de penser à cela maintenant. Il risquait de jouir tout de suite et, ce soir, ce n'était pas dans la bouche de Yûri qu'il voulait le faire. Alors il arrêta Yûri. Le patineur remonta jusqu'à lui et se mit à l'embrasser. Viktor glissa les mains dans son pantalon, agrippant les fesses de Yûri pour le coller contre lui. Il adorait sentir son érection contre la sienne. Il aimait être désiré par cet homme, être aimé par lui. Il se rappela l'échange des bagues, il sentit le poids du jonc sur sa main droite. Depuis qu'il était avec Yûri, il ne se sentait plus seul. Il aimait tout de lui : sa gêne maladroite, son corps, son sourire, sa façon de parler anglais et japonais, sa détermination, son talent, le son de sa voix… L'émotion l'envahit et le baiser se fit plus exigeant. Il retourna Yûri sur le dos et se dirigea tout de suite vers le pantalon qui rejoignit le sien sur le plancher.

Viktor tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et récupéra le lubrifiant. Yûri plaça un oreiller au bas de son dos pendant que Viktor ouvrait le tube et en prenait une bonne quantité. Il se pencha sur Yûri, qui le regardait toujours avec un air embarrassé à ce moment-là, tout en ayant la bouche entrouverte, impatient que le contact se fasse. Viktor colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, il entra un doigt. Yûri agrippa son épaule et laissa échapper un son grave. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur le baiser, alors Viktor recula et se plaça derrière lui pour mieux contrôler sa main. La tête de Yûri contre son bras gauche, il entra un deuxième doigt. Yûri, les joues rouges, la bouche ouverte, ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre lui. Viktor se pencha sur son épaule droite, regardant son amant répondre à ses avances. Il avait autant de plaisir à observer son partenaire avoir du plaisir qu'à en avoir lui-même. Tout à coup, Yûri plaça la main derrière la tête de Viktor, l'attirant encore plus près. Il le provoqua :

\- Ce n'est pas... tes doigts… que je veux.

Viktor sourit, continuant à jouer avec ses doigts. Mais la main de Yûri quitta sa nuque et descendit, agrippant le sexe de Viktor. Yûri entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient qui firent comprendre à Viktor que la jouissance était peut-être trop proche pour tarder encore. Il grogna et retira ses doigts. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus, Yûri lui dit :

\- Face à face, Viktor. Je veux te voir jouir.

Viktor rougit en l'entendant. Yûri n'était jamais vulgaire pendant le sexe. Mais les invitations qu'il lui faisait, sa manière de les dire, l'excitait terriblement. Yûri revint sur le dos et Viktor regarda vers la table de chevet, se demandant s'ils utiliseraient un condom, mais Yûri répondit avant qu'il le demande :

\- Juste toi, Viktor.

Ils avaient commencé depuis peu à s'en passer. C'est Yûri qui l'avait demandé une nuit, les joues rouges, avec une hésitation dans les yeux. En voyant Viktor rester silencieux, Yûri avait dit, torturé :

\- On est fidèles, non?

\- Évidemment qu'il n'y a que toi, Yûri!, s'était empressé de répondre Viktor.

\- Alors, où est le problème?, avait questionné son amoureux, un peu plus calme.

Viktor avait soupiré.

\- Je ne me suis pas toujours protégé, Yûri. Avec les quelques copines stables que j'ai eues, il m'est arrivé de le faire sans… Et on n'était pas toujours fidèle, ni elles ni moi.

Yûri comprit :

\- Oh. Tu crains d'avoir une maladie.

\- Eh bien… Je ne pense pas en avoir. Mais je ne peux pas être sûr à 100% avant de faire des tests.

Viktor avait souri en regardant Yûri :

\- Que je vais aller passer demain, sans faute. Parce que j'ai tout à coup une excellente motivation à savoir. Quand on sera sûrs, on pourra essayer, si tu en as encore envie.

\- Ok, avait répondu Yûri, souriant lui aussi.

Quelques jours plus tard, cela s'était confirmé : Viktor n'avait aucune maladie et Yûri voulait toujours. Alors ils avaient laissé tomber l'usage systématique du condom. Ils l'utilisaient encore parfois, pour varier les sensations. Mais pas ce soir.

Quand Viktor le pénétra doucement, gardant Yûri face à lui – bénissant la souplesse du patineur – il se dit qu'il adorait les chambres d'hôtel. Car contrairement aux murs de papier au Japon qui les obligeaient à plus de discrétion, l'hôtel leur donnait toute la liberté de s'exprimer. Évidemment, quelqu'un près de la porte, ou dans la chambre à côté, ne devait pas ignorer ce qui se passait chez eux. Mais on ne viendrait pas les déranger. Un bref instant, Viktor se dit que la seule personne capable d'y penser serait probablement Chris. S'il osait, il lui arrachait la tête, il se le promit.

 _Oh_ _God_ , qu'il avait chaud… Il sentait les gouttes de sueur glisser sur son corps. Yûri aussi était mouillé, sa peau rendue brillante par l'activité. Il augmenta encore le rythme, sentant que la jouissance ne serait plus très longue à venir. Yûri, la bouche ouverte, le regarda, fasciné par les yeux bleu-vert à demi fermés, au-dessus de lui. Il plaça ses deux mains sur le visage de Viktor, qui ralentit un peu, s'appuyant sur un seul bras pour serrer l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

\- Je t'aime, dit Yûri.

\- Tellement…, répondit Viktor en embrassant sa paume.

Viktor revint ensuite, plus vif, plus intense. Yûri gémit bruyamment. La main du Russe se posa sur son ventre, se dirigeant vers le sexe de Yûri. Mais le jeune homme l'arrêta :

\- Non. Après… J'aimerais avoir… mon tour.

Viktor sourit :

\- Ah oui? Et tu penses tenir jusque-là?

Yûri réussit à sourire, malgré les sensations qui s'intensifiaient :

\- Oh oh… Hey… Patineur russe qui débute… Ne sous-estime pas… mon endurance.

Viktor se mit à rire avant de perdre le fil de ses pensées, envahi par l'orgasme qui montait. Un plaisir qui ne lui laissa aucune chance, le faisant crier le nom de Yûri, étonné de la puissance de la jouissance. Quand la vague se retira doucement et qu'il revint à lui, le souffle court, il nota que Yûri n'avait effectivement pas joui encore. Le patineur remarqua son regard et lui dit, essoufflé :

\- Ok… Je n'ai plus beaucoup de contrôle… Alors… Viktor…

Les yeux bleu-vert scintillèrent. Viktor se tourna, les bras dans l'oreiller. Yûri trouva le lubrifiant et utilisa ses doigts pour préparer Viktor. Qui sentit l'excitation revenir, à sa grande surprise. Ce qui confirmait que son amant était vraiment habile avec lui. Il ne savait pas comment Yûri faisait pour se contrôler ainsi, mais ce devait être difficile de se retenir. Viktor agrippa le bras de Yûri et le força à retirer sa main. Yûri comprit.

Les mains rendues tremblantes par l'envie qui avait envahie tout son corps et le contrôle qu'il exerçait à grand peine maintenant, Yûri toucha le côté des hanches de Viktor avant de le pénétrer lentement d'abord, puis un peu plus vite. Viktor enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller, étouffant un cri. Yûri en était au dernier stade déjà, celui juste avant l'orgasme et sa présence était très perceptible, gonflé comme il était. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, longs et profonds. Yûri avait définitivement plus d'endurance que lui pour poursuivre ainsi. Avec sa main droite, Viktor agrippa son membre tendu, commençant des mouvements rapides pour jouir encore une fois.

Le rythme s'accéléra et, dans les sons que Yûri laissaient échapper, Viktor comprit que l'orgasme était proche. La sensation du passage de Yûri en lui l'amenait un peu plus loin à chaque fois. C'est à peine s'il remarqua ce que faisait sa main, qu'il put profiter pleinement du moment où Yûri jouissait longuement, car le plaisir le prit aussi. Il hurla dans le tissu, certain qu'il allait mourir devant une intensité pareille. La jouissance n'en finit plus de durer, le parcourant de la tête aux pieds, comme des éclairs de plaisir qui s'allumaient sur sa peau et dans son sang.

Yûri s'appuya sur son dos, épuisé. Viktor, à moitié accroupi, tourna la tête pour sortir de l'oreiller, sentant son corps se calmer peu à peu. Yûri demanda :

\- Ça va?

Mais en voulant répondre, Viktor se mit à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Bientôt les larmes s'ajoutèrent, incontrôlables. Yûri, très inquiet, maintenant, s'était retiré et appuyait la main sur lui :

\- Hey! Viktor! Je t'ai fait mal, c'est ça… Je suis allé trop vite…

\- Non… Non…, réussit à dire Viktor, tentant de ravaler les éclats de rire qui lui venaient encore.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- Attends…

Toujours couché sur le ventre, Yûri troublé à ses côtés, Viktor réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son fou rire. Il expliqua :

\- Ok… C'était bon, Yûri… Tellement que… Mes nerfs… ont lâché…

\- Oh… Ça se peut?, s'étonna Yûri.

\- Oui, ça se peut. Mais c'est rare…

Yûri était fier maintenant, il pouvait le voir dans le petit sourire en coin qui venait d'apparaître. Viktor prit une respiration, le corps encore parcouru d'éclairs. Puis il dit à Yûri en se tournant sur le côté :

\- On ne pourra plus utiliser ce lit pour dormir…

Les doigts de Viktor tenaient toujours son sexe, mais ils étaient collants maintenant, après sa jouissance. Les yeux de Yûri notèrent les traces sur les draps.

\- Eh? Tu es venu une deuxième fois?

\- Oh que oui…, soupira le blond.

Il prit quelques mouchoirs et s'essuya, épongeant ensuite les marques sur le lit. En regardant Yûri, il remarqua son regard envieux. Il sourit :

\- Oh… À ton air, tu es jaloux… Ce n'était pas bon pour toi?

\- C'était fantastique Viktor! Je ne suis pas jaloux!, protesta Yûri.

Mais Viktor se leva et lui prit la main pour le tirer hors du lit.

\- Je pense qu'une douche est tout appropriée… Et je vais en profiter pour te donner ta seconde fois, Yûri.

Il n'eût pas besoin de le répéter, Yûri le suivit vers l'eau chaude. Et les plaisirs que Viktor s'amusa à lui donner alors qu'ils se nettoyaient de toutes les activités de la journée l'épuisèrent complètement. C'est pourquoi, dès que sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de Viktor, blottis dans le deuxième lit, il s'endormit immédiatement.

L'homme blond aussi était au bord du sommeil. Le nez dans les cheveux de Yûri, il combattit encore un peu les bras de Morphée, savourant sa chance, se délectant du bonheur d'être près de lui.

Il retournerait au Japon pour récupérer Makkachin, puis il filerait à Saint-Pétersbourg, où il devrait s'entraîner intensément et créer deux programmes à temps pour les Championnats nationaux russes, dans moins de deux semaines. Mais il avait déjà des idées, il avait déjà hâte. Il préparerait l'arrivée de Yûri aussi. Dans son grand appartement où il avait toujours vécu seul avec Makkachin, il lui ferait une place. Son amoureux le rejoindrait le plus vite possible.

Il espérait que Yûri se rende aux Championnats du monde – il fallait qu'il le fasse – pour qu'il puisse se battre contre lui. Il avait hâte de se retrouver face à lui. Dans leur vie commune, au lit aussi, ils s'amusaient déjà à se mettre au défi. Cela le stimulait beaucoup de penser que l'un des patineurs contre lequel il aurait à battre serait son amoureux si talentueux. Et il savait que Yûri ressentait la même excitation.

Le Grand Prix avait tout changé.

Yûri était arrivé un peu plus près de ses rêves.

Viktor avait rouvert la porte des siens.

Et les bagues qu'ils portaient au doigt étaient chaque minute un témoignage de leur engagement l'un envers l'autre.

Ils étaient prêts pour la prochaine étape. Ensemble.

* * *

 _Je me suis demandé si j'allais la poster, celle-là. J'étais gênée! Mais bon, je trouvais aussi que c'était un beau moment entre ces deux amoureux… Ils sont à l'aise ensemble, on n'est plus à l'étape des premières fois. J'aime ça._

 _En même temps, ils sont dans un moment très intense de leur vie avec la finale du Grand Prix et tout ce qui s'y est déroulé. Et ça se sent car ils ne se contentent pas d'une fois, ayant bien l'intention d'en profiter de différentes manières et de faire durer le plaisir!_

 _J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous donner chaud. ;) Et à vous émouvoir aussi._

 _Bisous! Myriel_


End file.
